


We Always Need a Little Light

by Badnews



Category: Monsters Inc (2001)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Post-Monsters Inc., Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whump, don’t worry about that, fan fiction is all fun and games until someone sexualizes disney, i love monsters inc, it doesn’t matter, just some universe expansion, keep it PG-13, not smut, there are some oc's but like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badnews/pseuds/Badnews
Summary: He reached for the light. A simple tug and his room was enveloped with brightness.And there, sitting on a foot stool, was a creature unlike anything he ever saw- even stranger than the curled fish he saw at the zoo- A rounded body with two long spindly legs and an eyeball bigger than James’ own head.





	We Always Need a Little Light

Sitting up with a gasp. James was instantly on high alert. Eyes flickering around the dark room searching for the sudden disruption that crawled his skin and invaded his dream. He was certain he heard a scratch. 

Despite the only light flowing from the moon through the curtains, James’ eyes were well adjusted and could make out the outlines of his drawings on the walls, his robot dog on the nightstand and his dresser in the corner of his room. 

He could also make out the darkness of the closet. 

The edging open maw of the absence of light that twisted him in ways he never felt before. 

James could feel his shoulders start to shake, the open door made him want to throw up with uncertainty and an age old fear playing in his head.

A shaky breath and while nothing moved, he was not soothed. James screwed up his face and, for a moment, sat wanting to call out but instead drew the covers to his chin. Biting his lip he reached a arm out into the cold air and clutched at the robot dog, its eyes still a friendly blue glow. 

It calmed his shaking hands and gave him something to twist that wasn't his fingers. The closet still disturbed him nonetheless. 

James had a history of acting up during sleep, he often woke up in the middle of the night with shaking limbs and a message on repeat in his mind. ‘Run, run run runrunrunrunrun’. But this was different. It was a niggling bug in the back of his mind, the sound of footfalls on floorboards. 

He reached for the light. A simple tug and his room was enveloped with brightness. 

And there, sitting on a foot stool, was a creature unlike anything he ever saw- even stranger than the curled fish he saw at the zoo- A rounded body with two long spindly legs and an eyeball bigger than James’ own head.

It held a few objects in its hands, and smiled at James, showing serrated teeth. 

James tensed for a second and, as soon as the creature lifted his hand to his mouth, eagerly sitting on the edge of its stool, screamed. 

The creature was clearly startled, blinking its one eye rapidly in a movement that made James react, unused to such a large flutter of skin.

James threw a pillow at the creature, knocking it off the stool somewhat gently and the little boy tumbled out of bed, duvet curling around his feet and tripping him before he could make it to the door. His chin painfully caught the floor.

The creature hissed and helds its hands up in a open palmed gesture, hopping off the stool, standing large and oppressive in front of James.

His mind went wild, crawling backwards into the corner where the bed frame and bedside table met with trembling limbs that shook with fear. 

Tears bubbled up in his eyes from both pain and panic and he did the only reasonable thing- throw his beloved robot dog at the creature, where it hit it’s vulnerable orb and violently forced it back where it comically tripped on a rubber ball.

The creature regained its footing quickly and then made a rabid sound. Its mouth turned into a snarl, showing off it’s teeth. Its stance widened and unintentionally blocked the exit to the hallway, as well as to James’ parents. 

James screamed. His chest heaved with a great resistance as if the mere presence of the creature was forcing James to curl in on himself. 

The creature shouted back, distressed and Jack started throwing more things at it, anything he could get hands on- his disregarded t-shirt, building blocks, pencils, pens and an attempted at chucking the massive blanket onto the creature that was made somewhat successfully. 

James felt his eyes and throat burn, no longer making any sound besides strangled cries. He swung his arms in a fake throwing motion and the creature flinched, James took the opportunity to run. Without a second thought clawed at the doorknob and swung it open, closing it behind him with a bang. 

James’s eyes were blurred. He pushed his back against the door with the intention of blocking the creature out. The solid resistance between the two was enough for him to open his eyes and completely lose feeling in his legs. 

He looked up, seeing a brightly lit room, miles high with a vaulted ceiling. Much higher than the ones at the local museum, with sunlight streaming in despite it being night in his bedroom.

But what made his breath leave James entirely was not the architecture, instead, was the occupants.

Furred creatures, scaly creatures, some with spikes, claws or fangs. There were red and yellow and blue ones, ones leaving trails of mucus on the ground behind and some dropping what looked like small beads or scales. There were shaggy ones, tall ones and short ones. Menacing ones, seven feet tall with razor sharp canines and short ones who were flat or overall slim. And they were all frozen, whatever eyes they had trained on James.

He started to stutter, trying to draw in a breath and pushing himself backwards on shaking limbs. He strangled out but a single word before everyone jolted into action like a movie put on fast forward. 

They screamed, shouted out for help and some started running away. 

A few large creatures came towards James. Pushing closer and closer until they could touch him. One with green spikes reached a clawing hand towards James’s wide eyes. He reacted violently, slapping the appendage away and cowering afterwards. 

The green monster quickly ran back, tripping over its tail and holding its wrist looking like it would attack him.

A couple more creatures came to join the others, a wide berth was made around James, a circle of monsters all wearing funny clothing and overly vibrant colours. 

Some dared come close but James could only rise his arms in defense.

James’s arm was latched firmly, one of the monsters got down on one knee and tilted its head. He sobbed loudly, wailing before kicking out, catching it in the stomach. 

The door behind him that acted as a solid wall that gave him support to defend and push against the monsters suddenly disappeared and James fell backwards his head bumping against the ground. 

James curled in on himself. Putting pressure on his scalp and hid in the corner of his arms tears flowing freely. 

He squinted up at the loss of backing only to see the original round green invader standing above and blocking his last defense. 

Cornered, James panted and curled in on himself, squeezing his eyes closed tightly and praying to wake up. His whole body trembled violently as people continually pushed and touched his exposed back, soft hands lightly tugging on his clothes. 

They were speaking but most words were lost in his internal panic along with his wails and panic. James sobbed, overwhelmed with touch and feelings, his lungs were simultaneously moving too fast and not fast enough.

Something pushed against his neck and James flinched. Tucking his chin to his chest. Instead of pulling away it stayed on his spine, rubbing strong stokes and circles into skin. His breathing eventually slowed but he didn’t dare look up, afraid to see the frightening creatures again.

James whimpered and the thing shuffled closer, wrapping large furry arms around his middle and hoisting him up. Suddenly needing the strong force, James pushed his face into a fold of fur. Shielding away from the creatures.

They bounced James and murmured nonsense. Soon, his tears died down to hiccups. James, no longer screaming, licked his lips and breathed more fully than he remember being able to. 

The person tapped the back of his head twice.

Jolting slightly James peeked up and saw the smiling face of a pink monster, with an overbite. Her two eyes blinked at him, slightly elevated from their skin as if pulled. 

Her soft calming words became more audible when their eyes met, “That’s good! Hey there little guy!” she said, tilting her head.

James sniveled, squirming in her grip, “Aww no, its okay- That was a bit scary wasn’t it huh?” 

He didn’t answer, looking away from the monster and scanning the ground. A few other creatures were scattered around, looking at him with either uncertainty or wide eyed curiosity. James felt unnerved by the attention, screwing his eyes shut and trying to calm himself. 

“Don’t worry kid, everything will be alright,” She placed a steady hand on James’s head, pushing him into her shoulder, “We will get you home in no time.”

James was wide eyed, the last dredges of dismay was still clinging to his limbs. Even though James was being held by someone completely new and terrifying, it was much better than laying on the floor.

“Hey Fellie!” Someone called. Fellie- the pink monster holding James- turned to face the newcomer. 

Another furred monsters, standing tall with broad shoulders and a polka dotted complection. He had a tie clipped onto his neck fur and behind him trailed a blue tail.

“Everything's under control, boss,” Fellie announced her double ‘s’ slurring, “Got a bit of a fighter but he’s all right aren’t you?” 

James, being addressed, was bobbed up and down. He clinged to Fellie’s neck and purposefully looked over her shoulder, and not at the newcomer, seeing a wide map recognised from his time at grade school and a few smiley banners dotting the place. 

It seemed overall a pretty bright and happy room, but different, in a way that James found bewildering. 

The polka dotted monster chuckled lowly. “I say we got a fighter alright! He nearly took out Mike all on his own.” Fellie patted James on the back at these words comfortingly. “Not so mighty now aren’t you?” 

James screwed his eyes shut and fisted his hands into Fellie’s fur, unsure of what was happening. 

HIs bottom lip started to tremble, but no new tears appeared, all spent from soaking his shirt. 

“I want to go home,” He whispered, eyes flicking downwards and voice muffled by Fellie’s shoulder.

Fellie lifted James off her fur and looked into his eyes. She was still smiling and James felt somewhat reassured.

“Don’t worry about that kid. Once your professional comedian gets out of your room then we are all good to go!”

James didn’t know what that meant but he nodded anyway and kicked his legs. Fellie set him down and he stumbled for a second. Latching onto Fellie’s legs, which felt very smooth compared to her face and chest, he missed her warmth already.

Curling around the limb, James allowed himself to gaze up at the polka dotted monster. Now much, much more intimidating at his angle. 

The monster bent down on one knee and smiled at James, his tie staying firmly in place. 

“You have got some spirit!” James narrowed his eyes. “But you don’t have to be scared anymore. That monster in your closet and your room-”

“The goblin?” 

“Not a goblin,” He laughed, “That’s Mike, he’s a friend of mine, he came into our room to tell you a few jokes.”

James knew this information didn’t add up, “He’s scary…” He whispered and averted his eyes. “I don’t want him in my room.”

The monster took a clawed finger and lifted James’s tucked chin. “He isn’t so scary once you talk to him” 

“Would you like to meet him again?” Fellie offered. “I promise he isn’t really that scary.”

James bit his lip and looked up to Fellie and the polka dotted monster. Seeing only light in their eyes and smiles on their oddly shaped faces. He shrugged, still fearful.

Fellie looked down at James and offered her hand but James brushed off the gesture and reached both arms up. Obediently Fellie picked him up once more and the group went to a different part of the building. 

Passing many, many different windows James was able to see streets and buses and buildings. More creatures dotted the streets, driving cars and walking pets that looked equally strange. It was colourful and bright, like something out a cartoon. 

Eventually Fellie turned to a cubicle which had paper strewn all about and bright red markings on each line with different numbers and symbols. It looked like someone had gotten a very bad mark on their spelling test. 

“Hey Mike?”

“Sully!” James looked up and saw the rounded monster sitting on a chair, holding an ice packet to his face. The monster was nothing like before- his serrated teeth seemed dull in the light and his eye was still huge and unnatural but from his angle the monster was short and exclaimed his arms in all directions as he spoke. Very much like a cartoon character, he would fit right in with the town.

James supposed he might have been a bit funny looking. 

“We have someone to talk to you.” 

Fellie, rocked James and tapped his back to encourage him to meet Mike’s eye. 

Mike looked up at him, “Oh the little firecracker!” He smiled and James hunched his shoulders, “He is alright then?” 

“Right as rock juice, just a little scared.” 

“Of me?” 

“Of course, who else?” 

“I don’t know, I didn’t get into the scare program for my horrendous smile.” His mannerisms seemed off but it was like the whole place was a bit confusing. He placed the ice bag onto the table and stood. 

James was set down on the ground next to Mike. Now realising James was taller than the monster, his cheeks flushed with his new perspective on the outburst. 

He looked to the ground and mumbled a reply to an unrequested inquiry, “I’m sorry.”

Mike made a drawn out sound in the back of his throat. “Ehh forgetta ‘bout it”

James shrugged helplessly, “You scared me in the dark, I don’t like the dark, closet, and- and-”

“Hey kid” Mike interrupted, “It’s okay, monsters that hide in your closet are scary. I know,” He smiled. 

The boy frowned thoughtfully. “Why? Don't ‘cha com outta the closet too?”

Mike just smiled and shook his head with the conviction of an adult who was saying something boys like James wouldn’t understand until they were older. “Everybody is afraid of something right?” 

“Grownups aren’t,” James added, as if to cement his point in an argument. 

“Isn’t that a story for another day eh Sully?” Mike elbowed the tall blue monster in the shin who just scoffed playfully. 

“Anyways,” Mike continued softly, “I think it’s about time we get you home!” He clasped James’s hand with his own green one. If you ignored the long grey fingernails and missing digits, it could easily be mistaken as a human hand. 

The little boy smiled shyly and leaned into Mike’s arms for a requested hug. Mindful of his eye. 

James then lifted his arms up to Fellie who dutifully held his hand and lead him back to an open door. The engraving of his closet was unfamiliar but the inside of the room was unmistakably his. 

The frantic destruction of his property was displayed all over the bedroom with his duvet pushed into one corner and scattered toys all over the floor. 

It was dark, contrasting the bright sunlight of the vaulted room and if James leaned very far to either side he could see that the door didn’t have walls enclosing it. It lead to nowhere. 

“Hey kid!” Mike called, the green monster jumped and waved his arms to grab his attention, “you missing this?” 

He waved James’s robot dog in one hand.

James gasped and reached for it, disregarding the others completely. Upon taking it he promptly forgot to thank Mike and instead hugged it close to his chest, silently apologising to it for leaving him behind. 

He smiled widely and looked back up to Fellie, she looked down at him and grinned back. Suddenly encouraged, James held up his dog in the air, displaying the glowing eyes proudly. Fellie patted the dog on the head like one might do with a real one and James snickered, twisting his stance with glee. 

“Time for you to go home kid, get some sleep.” Mike interrupted the moment, the little boy turned to the doorway and narrowed his eyes considering something unknown. 

He then turned to Fellie and pouted. James opened his mouth and hesitated, “Will you come visit me?” Fellie made a sound in the back of her throat and closed him in a hug. The robot dog’s blue glow was lost in the plush pink fur.

Beside the duo, Mike and Sully watched the exchanged with something akin to nostalgia.

Fellie smiled brightly, her expression not seen by the small boy but hopeful all the same.

The monster pushed James away to look him over once more. The two finding comfort in each other. James trusted her in the way only a child could, a hero that saved him from the unknown and Fellie found love in the small human child, a small attachment stemmed from sympathy that was destined to grow in time.

She tucked a strand of brown hair behind James’s ear fondly. “Of course... I’ll be there every night ready to watch you and make sure no evil goblins come into your room.” Her unusual eyes crinkled as she spoke in such a tone that had James convinced. 

James gestured her close and whispered into her ear “I.. I still don’t think I like goblins. Even if they are like you or- or Mike.”

Fellie laughed, “Oh kiddo, you don’t need to worry ‘bout them while i'm around. The only goblins you need to worry about is your mommy!” Fellie winked and reached up to tickle James’s sides, making exaggerated growls and stereotypical motherly commands. 

The little boy laughed brightly and squirmed from her hands and behind them the door’s red light only grew brighter.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a self indulgent fic for you guys! I recently was browsing avengers fan fiction, ya know, like ya do, and i went so deep that i found monsters inc crossover with avengers so I went down that rabit hole and it wasn't that bad, it has some good pieces if you look hard enough! 
> 
> So yah, enjoy, comment, tell me what you think!
> 
> I just want to improve <3


End file.
